The Spectacular Spider-Man (2016 VIDEO GAME)
The Spectacular Spider-Man is a last-gen/current-gen video game based on Marvel Comics' Spider-Man, titling on the Xbox One, PC, Playstation 4, Xbox 360, and Playstation 3. This will be Rocksteady's first Marvel video game, as they will start this successful project after 2015's success of Batman: Arkham Knight. The game will be developed by Rocksteady, that now uses the licence of Marvel. It will be published by Treyarch. It is a fresh start to the Spider-Man video game genre, taking it to the next level after the successors of The Ultimate Spider-Man in 2005 and Spider-Man: Web Of Shadows in 2008. Rocksteady's Sefton Hill has said that if the video game is successful, there will be a sequel(s). The game will begin developing for a period of 25 months, beginning in July 2014, finishing the video game in August 2016, and releasing in October 25th, 2016. There has been many delays, ie the video game was originally set to release in the US on June 10th, 2015, but because of how big the development was, they delayed it over two times. Game Features ''The Spectacular Spider-Man ''brings a new taste of the superhero-action-adventure genre of gaming by setting up a larger scale of New York from Queens to Manhattan to the Statue Of Liberty. It brings Spider-Man alive by having realistic web movement/web swinging. There is a system called Peter Parker Or Spider-Man where, aside from the main story and sometimes even tying into the main story (but rarely), the player has the ability to balance the life of Peter Parker and Spider-Man and juggle the consequences of the two egos ie getting home to Aunt May in time by a certain time or stopping crime in the city. The player gets to access Spider-Man's watch and see the time and the date and year and the weather. This brings the realistic aspect to the game. The graphics are set 3860 fps on Xbox One and Playstation 4 and 1080 fps on Xbox 360 and Playstation 3, as well as the PC. For example, when it's raining, it appears Spider-Man's suit is wet. And another example is when the player is swinging, it is stopped if curved into a building curve. Buildings are a lot broader. Players can access Spider-Man's alter ego, Peter Parker, by going to his Aunt's house. You have the ability to drink water, which, if health bar is low, can increase the health bar and get health bonus, which can lead to more upgrades regarding health. You can go into Peter's room that has his closet of his clothes as Peter Parker, which can be bought at stores around the city, and Spider-Man's suits acquired by playing challenges, competing in races (which require online), and taking pictures in the Daily Events for the Daily Bugle. Upgrades in video game can be acquired by Spidey Points that can be earned by doing more missions, balancing Spidey and Peter's life, etc. Upgrades are categorized into Strength, Wall-Crawling, Combat & Wall-Crawling Tricks, Web-Swinging, Speed, and Stealth. You can access a cell phone which has Peter's emails, text messages, the Daily Bugle app, Replay Missions, and his contacts, which can be used for hanging out. Hanging out with your friends such as Gwen Stacy, Felicia Hardy, Harry Osborn, etc. When you hang out, doing activities like watching a movie, eating dinner, etc, it is always put into cinematic mode and can see what Peter has to say to his friends. Rocksteady goals to make players happy by putting in a Social Club, where players can download on their Androids and iPhones, which helps players communicate with Rocksteady by requesting cool easter eggs and cameos they wish to see to appear in the video game. The video game will include a variety of things to do; when you get bored of doing the main missions, you can do so much from hanging out with Mary Jane Watson to doing tricks off the Statue Of Liberty to earn Spidey Points. There will be a variety of side missions, as well as many main missions to keep the player playing for 4+ hours. Story Web-slinger of New York, Spider-Man, has been in the crime-fighting position for almost half a year. With finishing his moral under his Uncle Ben's "With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility", he finds himself caught up in the Kingpin Of Crime's and Crime Empire. As Kingpin's Empire gets bigger and bigger and street gangs are fighting for power, Spider-Man must stop these villains from overthrowing him and the city. With a greater villain than him, will he stop the Crime Wave and end Kingpin's mad empire from reigning over New York? Characters Protagonists # Peter Parker/Spider-Man '''(playable) # '''Felicia Hardy/Black Cat (DLC playable) # Captain George Stacy # Detective Jean DeWolffe # Matt Murdock/Daredevil '''(playable in certain missions involving the Kingpin) Antagonists (Main) *Ones in 'Bold 'are the crucial villains that have a lot to do with the game's storyline while the rest appear in the main story and not as crucial as the rest* # '''Norman Osborn/The Green Goblin # Wilson Fisk/The Kingpin # Tombstone # Silvermane # Sergei Kravinoff/Kraven The Hunter # Dr. Curt Connors/The Lizard # Dmitri Smerdyakov/Chameleon # Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus # Hammerhead # Mac Gargan/Scorpion # Max Dillon/Electro # Jason Macendale/Hobgoblin # Mark Raxton/Molten Man # Mr. Negative # Taskmaster # Richard Fisk/The Rose # Adrian Toomes/The Vulture # Quetin Beck/Mysterio # Flint Marko/Sandman # Alex O'Hirn/Rhino # Herman Schultz/Shocker # Cletus Kasady # Montana # Fancy Dan # The Ox Side Villains #Herman Schultz/Shocker #Alex O'Hirn/Rhino #Bullseye #Frank Castle/The Punisheer #Montana #Fancy Dan #The Ox #Miles Warran/The Jackal #Cletus Kasady #The Big Man #Hobie Brown/Prowler #Crime Master Supporting Characters #Gwen Stacy #Harry Osborn #Felicia Hardy #Mary Jane Watson #J. Jonah Jameson #Aunt May #Betty Brant #Robbie Robertson #Dr. Curt Connors #Norman Osborn #Matt Murdock #Foggy Nelson #Whitney Chang Missions * With Great Power- Details: 6 Months Ago, Peter Parker is a 16-year-old high school student who is having a long discussion with his Uncle Ben. Peter "says" he is going to study at the library for a science project, but before he goes, Uncle Ben gives him a long lecture because he has been acting up in front of his Aunt May and Uncle Ben. After a long and heated discussion, Peter goes into the library, which is right next to a MMA Boxer Arena. He decides to play dumb and make a wrong move by attempting to get extra cash for saving up for a lottery. He brought a homemade red and black suit with a homemade red ski mask in his backpack and tells the man to bring him into the arena. The man says the winner gets $1,000. Peter has to battle a man known as "The Crusher". The player is introduced to the game and Peter, having web shooters and super strength, fights The Crusher and is hard to defeat. But as cinematic cutscenes go on as he struggles, Peter finds a way to overcome him and wins by softly strangling him in his web. The winner medal goes to Peter, who yells in the microphone, "The Amazing Fantasy!" Peter goes to the MMA office, where he expects $1,000 for his victory against an undefeated fighter. The tipper does not hand him money and says he only gets payed 25%. Peter walks out on anger, but then a criminal with a star and a symbol on his neck robs the guy and the guy asks Peter for help but he says, "Not my problem". When he gets outside, Uncle Ben is dead on the ground and Peter yells for the ambulance. As Uncle Ben slowly fades away, Peter holds his hand and cries. Peter then gives the player information on what he does and how he became the Spectacular Spider-Man. He put away a few bad guys and got bit by a spider. Boss Fight: The Crusher Locations: Manhattan MMA Boxing Arena, Hell's Kitchen * Comes Great Responsibility- Details: 5 Months after Uncle Ben's murder, Peter realizes he is not satisfied with Uncle Ben's killer just walking away and not getting arrested for his crimes. Peter decides to sneak out of Aunt May's house and goes on a night spree, showing his actual red-and-blue spandex signature. He listens on police radios and the description says there is a white man with a star on his wrist and a strange gang-related symbol on his neck. With an introduction to the improved and fast-paced swinging mechanics, Peter, known as Spider-Man, goes to the said location the guy is at. He stops a drug cartel in Hell's Kitchen. The guy who killed Uncle Ben is there. Spider-Man is tempted to go down there, but he wants to investigate. He decides to take a picture for his job at the Daily Bugle for J.J Jameson. He continues to investigate that the drug deal is between a gang known as the Yancy Vultures led by Adrian Toomes, escapee of Ravencroft Prison, and the Nancys, a gang led by Flint Marko and Alex O'Hirn, longtime partners in crime who have committed robberies for longer than Peter being Spider-Man. Spider-Man goes down and stops the deal. His wittiness is revealed to the player and he fights both the gangs, but Ben's killer escapes with a victim in the passenger seat. Spider-Man is in a time frame, where he must quickly investigate the drugs and weapons, then he goes to Uncle Ben's killer. He chases the speeding car and webs the victim and puts her to safety, as he continues to chase the killer. As he swings, he listens to police radios, saying the man is identified as Walter Hardy. Hardy crashes into a warehouse, escaping. Spider-Man chases him down in an epic play maze sequence. He finally finds Walter, who is revealed to have "skills like a cat" as said by Spider-Man. Spider-Man turns serious and grabs Walter's shirt and says, "You know who you killed, right? You killed an innocent elderly man. Why do you do it?" Walter gets scared and says he only did it because he was desperate for money. Walter tries to commit suicide, but Spider-Man, as the player, must try to stop him and pull him up. Spider-Man webs him up and leaves him for the cops to trace. Boss Fight: N/A Locations: Manhattan 12th Avenue Yancy Vultures' Alleyway, Manhattan, Kronos Warehouse * Words Of The Wiser- Details: When Peter gets home late, sneaking in, the next morning, Aunt May is eating breakfast and watching the Bugle News, revealing Whitney Chang, the Daily Bugle reporter. Chang describes the crime scene as Spider-Man webbing up Hardy for the cops. Aunt May turns off the TV and has a discussion with Peter about how the killer is arrested and they can live in peace, knowing Uncle Ben can live in peace. Peter feels very excited and expresses his never ending joy to Aunt May. Peter hugs Aunt May and Aunt May tells Peter to always remember Uncle Ben as his role model and his motto that supports Peter everyday, "With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility". The player is introduced to Aunt May's house/Spider-Man's Safehouse. You are able to drink water and eat food with Aunt May to get XP points and a fair amount of Spidey Points. You can watch the TV to catch up on the latest news in the storyline and upstairs is Peter Parker's room, where you can replay completed missions for better ratings (Bronze, Silver, Gold, and Platinum) and there is the action figures, which you can access with the characters you learn throughout the story; SO FAR, it is Peter Parker/Spider-Man, Uncle Ben, Aunt May, Walter Hardy, Adrian Toomes, Flint Marko, The Crusher, and Alex O'Hirn. The wardrobe is used as alternative suits, which can be unlocked by completing Arcade challenges on Peter's computer or completing Spidey Challenges in Pause Menu for unlockable suits. Peter's computer can be used for going on the internet and able to buy web fluid brought at home; money can be earned by doing Daily Bugle activities/missions, and the Daily Bugle news articles that updates New York on recent events, and a lot of Oscorp Industries advertisements with Norman Osborn, Harry Osborn, Peter's friend's, dad. About the web fluid, the player can keep upgrading web fluid upgrades to increase durability of web-lasting to unlimited webbing. The player is introduced to the Pause Menu, which has the map of the home, and can switch to the map of New York City; Manhattan, Queens, and the Statue Of Liberty. The Pause Menu also has Upgrades, categorized in a Spidey Skill Tree for each category such as Webbing, Strength, Combat & Wall-Crawling Tricks, Speed, Acrobatics, Stealth, and Health. The Pause Menu has statistics of progress in the game, and the biography for each character in the game, as well as a Missions Tab, where you can view missions you have to do to earn Spidey Points and XP, saying if they are Main, Side, or Daily Bugle. Back, Peter decides to suit up and the player can choose the default alternate suits; the Spider-Man suit and Spider-Man Wrestler Suit. Peter goes on a swing in New York and the objective is to stop two crime events, which vary out and is different all the time. Spider-Man stops a few crime and the objective become go to the Daily Bugle, where he meets with J. Jonah Jameson, Editor and Chief of the Bugle, Betty Brant, J.J's "assistant", Robbie Robertson, Senior Photographer, and Whitney Chang, Daily Bugle Reporter. Peter gives J. Jonah Jameson the pictures of the drug deal between the Yancy Vultures and the Nancys. Jameson is introduced as a very redhead and ridiculously hilarious Chief. Jameson gives Peter $150 for the pictures because of feeling bad for Aunt May's money issues. Boss Fight: N/A Locations: Parker Residence/Safehouse, Manhattan, the Daily Bugle *'Capture The Flag'- Details: After Peter earns his money from Robbie, J.J reports to both Peter and Whitney Chang that Adrian Toomes' gang of Yancy Vultures and O'Hirn and Marko's gangs of Nancys have drawn territories to certain alleyways, parking lots, and others. Peter is assigned to take pictures of the territories to expose them to New York, while going there as Spider-Man to wipe out the gangs and free the territories, some having victims and dangerous weapons cartels. After this, Peter calls Jameson for a reminder, but while Spider-Man is swinging to the Bugle, his Spider Sense tingles, as a bank scene has gone down. He goes into the bank, where the Yancy Vultures and the Nancys are in the Manhattan Maze Bank and start a small gang attack. Spider-Man fights through the dozens of them, as confronting Flint Marko and Alex O'Hirn, but they escape. He apprehends Adrien Toomes, who is an escapee of Ravencroft Institute and the former villain known as the Vulture. After fighting Toomes, Spider-Man learns that the Vultures and the Nancys are not the only gangs in the streets of New York fighting for control. Toomes tells Spider-Man that there are multiple gangs such as Herman Schultz's gang aka the Low-Lifes, Jason Macendale's gang, and many more that the other gangs do not know much of. After Spider-Man learns, he asks more about the gangs and he learns the gangs are fighting for more than control. Spider-Man then webs up Toomes for the cops, leaving his signature, "Courtesy from your Friendly Neighborhood Spectacular Spider-Man". He goes back to the Bugle, giving Jameson the photos of the gang territories, as well as the bank robbery scene. The mission ends with Jameson telling Peter, "Your job is not done yet, Parker! There's still a lot of evidence and stopping to catch up to!" Boss Fight: Adrian Toomes Locations: The Daily Bugle, Manhattan, Manhattan Maze Bank * Cat And Mouse- Details: Spider-Man, aware that Toomes has told him that there are a lot more gangs in New York, find out that Toomes did not tell him of one more gang that are roaming the streets everyday; the Russians, led by an anonymous man. The Russians decide to talk to their leader, in the shadows, who tell them to lure Spider-Man to a Museum and steal artifacts and fossils for their leader's "collection". Spider-Man goes to the Museum, where he deals with the Russians, stealthily. He comes to realize the Russians have a lot more weapons compared to the Vultures and the Nancys. Due to their stealing of the weapons deal, they have more weapons and are skilled in fighting and shooting. Spider-Man's objective becomes harder, as he has to take out the snipers. When Spidey is complete taking all the Russians down, he sees a shadowy figure steal a couple of artifacts. He chases the shadow down across Manhattan and Queens, as the shadow is going fast. The figure is revealed to be Black Cat, who stops at a random building and tells Spider-Man that she is a cat burglar. Spider-Man asks if he should trust her with the artifacts and she just goes away. Boss Fight: N/A Locations: Chelsea Museum, Manhattan